User blog:Enraptured Misfit/Spoop: Tuesday the 13th
lame arial font - connor cool typewriter font - aria Fan-Fiction written by connor and aria. Any references to Connaria on the comments will result in a block bc we can. Prologue ~ Spoop Begins Here As the sun set in the horizon, night fell upon the small town of Spoopifornia. A handsome, teenaged boy with dirty blonde hair finished his last cursive invitation. His perfect, simetrical hand put the pen aside, and with smooth movements, he added the last invitation to the pile. It was Tuesday the 13th. A smile played on the edge of his lips as he observed his surroundings. Ash and white sheets covered all the furniture in the Haunted House his party would take place in. And what a party it would be. Everyone was invited. From Isabelle and all her multiple personalities until people like Hannah, who was not the queen of Spoopifornia. The party would be one to remember, for sure. Nothing could ruin it. Or so he thought. Chapter I ~ Deadication Of course, everyone would be attending the biggest Halloween party of Spoopifornia. Anyone who didn't obviously lacked a few IQ points (despite the fact that some guests already did). It wasn't even long until they all received their manila invitations and fled to the party. It was already bustling in the Haunted House. Let's take a moment to see all our guests. We, obviously, have the host himself, Connor Lynch. Then we have the queen herself, Aria Westbrook, followed by the purest cinnamon roll, Caitlin Mallory, the one and only Billie Nye the Game of Thrones Guy better known as Billie Targaryen and the semi-queen Hannah Coldwell. Then we have both pieces of everyone's favourite ship (because Connaria does not exist), Emilia and Blake. Next, the final Brit and wannabe king, Max Ipoo entered the party along with Isabelle's five alter egos, Zee McKay with the largest grin, Elias "Marvel" Ulness, a specialist in the study of Canadians who couldn't swim, Erlend who has no last name because the authors weren't very creative, Justin Firejay, Kekai "Jawnsina" Afroduck, Biel-Marina Diamandis II, and Alexsander Clover. Finally came Aidan Wolff, Aaron Samuels (not the guy from Mean Girls), Jack Ng, Utkar Whotch and Tyler Americana. All the guests had comfortably settled themselves in, and the party was just getting started. However, there was one person in Spoopifornia who unfortunately never received their invitation and wanted to get into the party. Let's just say that this person was quite dedicated to reach their goal. Chapter II ~ When Death Pays a Visit (#SorryNotSorry) The party was going as Connor planned. Everyone was having fun, talking and dancing as Melanie Martinez' masterpiece "Soap" played in the background. Out of the spoopy dance floor, near the exit, Max Ipoo was talking to Isabelle. At least that's what Connor thought. With all of Isabelle's splinter personalities, it became hard to know who you're talking to. It could be the younger sister, Kaylie, or even her mom. Those two were the strongest personalities, but Christina and Jaclyn also lived inside the troubled girl's mind, along with many others. That's why many of the teenagers at the party avoided her. But Max could see through the lying bullcrap that Isabelle was at first glance. And somehow, he enjoyed what he saw. It was apparent to Connor, and to everyone else, that he had a crush on Isabelle. Connor watched as Isabelle stroke Max's arm, pulling him closer and planting a kiss to his lips. At this point, Connor was disgusted, so he turned around, paying attention to the rest of his guests instead. Biel-Marina was pestering Kekai about someone named "Melissa" on a corner, while a few feet away, Erlend sipped his capri-sun, his eyes taking in his surroundings. It appeared as if everyone had showed up. Connor was happy. Numbers were necessary for his party to be absolutely unforgettable. However, Connor stopped on his tracks as he noticed something. The seat where Utkar Whotch was seated in a no more than a few moments ago was empty. He looked around, scanning the room in search for the boy, but he saw nothing. Not a single sign of his missing guest. Connor begun to get worried. He spotted a familiar silky brown hair on his peripherical vision, and soon called the girl up. Sassy, stupid Aria Westbrook, the co-host of the party, stared at him with an eyebrow arched up. "What do you want? I already told you I won't make that Real Life picture transparent for you. Just drop it." "That's not what I want to talk about" Connor said patiently to the brown-haired girl. "Oh? So what's the matter, then? Did you forget to update your games again?" "Well, yes, but. . . that's not a priority!" Said Connor. "But--" "Just let me finish one single sentence!" "Ugh, fine! No need to yell, you useless walnut. . . what's the matter anyway?" "Utkar is missing." Connor said, pointing towards the now empty seat where the boy was. "And what can I do about that? It's not like I robotified him. I only do that to Billie." "We should look for him. Y'know, we're the hosts, afterall. I don't want one of my guests to go missing." Aria didn't say anything, but she quietly followed Connor as he went upstairs. They opened the first door of the corridor. Nothing. Then they went onwards. The second room, third room, fourth, fifth, even the bathroom. Nothing not a sign of anyone's presence. Aria suggested that he could've left the party, but Connor didn't listen. He was looking at something else. Another door. The last one. Together, the two moved towards it. Aria pushed the doorknob open. And was greeted by Utkar's multilated body hanging from the ceiling. Chapter III ~ The Party is Killin' It Billie was enjoying the party and sipping on cream soda. She and Caitlin were having an interesting chat about tea (but decided to leave Max out of it since he was busy making out with Isabelle) until two screams sounded from one of the topmost floors. At first, Billie thought those were for theatrical effect, since this was a Halloween party after all, but scratched that idea when she recognised the voice of the screams as Connor and Aria. Everyone rushed upstairs, either in fear or confusion, and saw the open door with the two hosts standing in front of it. However, when they saw Utkar's corpse, they, too, started screaming. Billie didn't scream as loud as the others. Yes, seeing a corpse disgusted her, but it didn't compel her to shriek. After some of the guests fled downstairs, there was only a few people left in the room. "What happened?" Billie asked the shaking Connor. "Well," he started, "Utkar's seat at the party was empty, so we went inside the house to see where he went and found him like this..." "It's kind of gross, to be honest," added Aria. "I'm surprised there wasn't a Connaria moment there," commented Justin with a lousy grin. Aria slapped his arm. "Seriously? There's a dead guy hanging from the ceiling and you're thinking about that? And talking about Connaria in general?" "I have to side with Justin on this," said Kekai. "Anyway," interrupted Billie, "what are we going to do about this?" Aria made some sort of inhuman wretching sound in her throat and stepped back into the room to inspect the corpse. "Well, he's dead." "No kidding," spat Connor. "We should hide the body somewhere." "Of all the things we could do, you suggest that??" Connor nodded as if it was completely normal. "Look, we'll pretend it was a prank. We don't need any more scared guests." Aria tried to object, but finally gave in. "Fine. But I'm not getting any body bag." "I'll try to find something downstairs," said Billie, and did so. The party already seemed to be back to normal, so Billie searched for anything they could stuff Utkar's body into. She went right outside the gate to look for any stray garbage bags when she saw something she didn't want to see. A cloaked figure wielding a bloody knife stood over Aidan's fresh corpse, looked at Billie with a wild look on its face, and fled into the shadows. Frozen with shock, Billie had no time to react. "Uh-oh," she muttered. Chapter IV ~ All the Maxabelle The party was done for. At that point, all the remaining teenagers were fully aware of that. They had barely left Utkar's body, when they learned of the fate of Aidan as well. The smell of decease and freshly-spilled blood was hanging in the air. A few feet away from where Aidan's bleeding corpse was left, Marina questioned Billie about Aidan's demise. Besides the two of them, standing over Aidan's corpse, Alexsander checked Aidan's body for a pulse. He didn't find it. "He's dead." He declared, glancing towards Billie and Marina. Billie opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Marina. "Really, Sherlock? What makes you say that? The effin' cut going through his neck?" Marina rolled her eyes, unnafected by Aidan's death. "Well, uh, he has no pulse, and. . . he. . ." Alexsander elaborated, until he noticed how futile his observation was. The other guests appeared to be in hysterics. Aaron was flailing his arms about as he argued with Tyler, who just seemed terrified. The only people who were acting calm were Kekai, who had fallen asleep, and Max and Isabelle, who were too busy passionately making out to actually notice anything that was going on. As Aria took note of this, she sighed, and walked away to help Eli and Connor, that were carrying Utkar's body downstairs. The room went silent as Utkar's body was stuffed into the freezer, the door shut tight behind him. "Shouldn't Aidan be there too? I mean, he's, well, dead." Jack said, glancing towards the dead body lying flat on the ground. "That would be great, but there's not enough space in the freezer. If you want to try and shove him into there, go ahead." Connor said, showing no emotion, even though his esteemed party had created not just one, but two ''casualties after merely four hours. "Isn't there another freezer? Back in the attic? An old one, I think." Aria questioned Connor. "Yeah, there is. But that one is for beverages and stuff. I don't even know if it's still working." He glanced at the body, that was, in fact, quite short. "That'll do." Eli said, earning a few scared glances. However, most of the guests silently agreed, and started moving the body upstairs, towards the attic. The only guests left downstairs were Billie and Marina, with Kekai still being asleep and Max and Isabelle making out in a corner, still oblivious to all the events that happened in the previous hours. As their making out session continued, the other guests reached the second floor, and entered the attic. Chapter IV ~ Bl00d (Literally. Lots of it.) The attic was dark. Although it appeared that besides the guests, there were no unwanted presences in it. The group of teenagers silently made their way to the previously mentioned freezer, swiftly dumping the corpse into it and walking away. No one bothered to check if the freezer was even working. As they went downstairs, Emilia noticed this, and returned, Eli following behind her. The rest of the group, that consisted of Aria, Connor, Alexsander, Hannah, Jack, Tyler, Blake and Aaron waited for them to return. As the minutes passed by, they shouted to the two of them, asking if everything was okay. "Yeah, but this might take while!" Eli shouted back. Blake narrowed his eyes, as confused as everyone else but did not say anything as they continued to make their way downstairs. But before they could do it, they heard a scream. It didn't come form the attic, though. The scream, high-pitched and obviously belonging to a girl, came from the living room, where Marina and Billie stayed. "Not again!" Connor cried out, not in fear, but in disappointment. What else could go wrong? In a matter of seconds, they were at the living room's door. Inside, Marina was lying on Billie's lap, a knife buried in her chest and the wound bleeding non-stop. Everyone was frozen with shock as Marina's life bled away. Blake was the first to break the silence. "Ok, so Billie is a murderous cream soda addict, and we decide to leave her by herself with Marina. When we come back, there's a knife in her chest! Billie is obviously the killer!" Billie seemed crestfallen by Blake's speech, but before she could defend herself, Hannah interrupted. "She did find Aidan's body before anyone else did. . . what if, in reality, ''she ''killed him?" She pointed out. "I didn't kill any of them! A dude in a black cloak killed Aidan, and now he stabbed Marina to death!" "Yeah, sure. . ." Blake said. Billie started to get angry. "I didn't kill Aidan, let alone Marina! How would I even get a knife?" "The kitchen is right across from you. Just sayin'. . ." Connor said. Billie continued to argue with the other guests, but she didn't get to finish her question. The sound of metal entering flesh was heard in a corner, and when everybody turned around, a sword was being pulled out from Isabelle's cranium. "My love!" Max cried out, but as he kneeled besides his fallen future wife, the cloaked figure Billie mentioned early brought their sword down, cutting Max's head clean off. Everybody screamed. The killer grinned, right before another scream was heard from the attic. ''Emilia. Category:Blog posts